Make a Hit
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info You've received an invitation from the Senate. Please attend the ball in a Court style dress. Objective Beat Lynna in a Beauty Contest and talk to her. Rewards EXP +14 400 Diamond +50 Gentleman Hat x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from someone named Melisa entitled "Toast to You" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I heard that you beat Lady Lynna again... And in the Senate Ball? If the news is true, it would be an exciting thing even if I didn't see it myself! I believe you've made Lady Lynna have that look on her again - you know what I mean - that totally-angry-yet-cannot-do-anything look! If I am face-to-face with you, I swear to the goddess that I will hug you tightly and open a bottle of mellow wine to toast for your victory! Cheers! Brave Lady Ellenstein! - Your friend Melisa Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, we got a ball invitation from the Senate. Magda: The Senate? Only the powerful and influential nobles will attend? Eliza: Yes, you should wear the new dress! You would be laughed at if you were in a less palace styled dress. Magda: Got it. I am determined to impress the Finsel nobles. Eliza: Go and get ready. Story Chat 2 Magda: The effort to make clothes will pay off tonight... In any of these gowns, I can confidently sit on the first row of the Senate. Lynna: Ha. Magda: Hmm? Ah... I was heard... Lynna: How bold! The lady from a Nouveau Riche family can confidently sit on the front row? Magda: (From a hillbilly to a nouveau riche? My title seems to be upgraded.) Lynna: Hey, you! The lady from the Ellenstein family! Magda: Ah... Oh... How do you do, my lady from the Jorcastle family? Lynna: Humph! At least you know who I am... I heard the Senate is planning to renovate the noble genealogy. Nouveau Riche like you now have a chance to squeeze in... Magda: Er... You can't be so sure of the Ellenstein family's identity as a nouveau riche. We shall leave the judgement to the lords in the Senate. Don't you agree? Lynna: ...You! How dare you talk back to me? Magda: (Damn... I was too careless. I shouldn't have argued with her. She is from the Four Families!) I didn't mean to offend you, y noble lady from the Jorcastle family... Please allow me to rephrase... Lynna: You nouveau riche should work hard on your etiquette! Magda: (I'm screwed...) : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Ha-hah. Now you know who I am. Your stupid tricks can't take you far in the Senate! : Magda: You... You are right. : Lynna: Have more to argue? : Magda: No... : Lynna: That's good. Reflect on yourself! : Magda: (I was so close... So close...) (Losing the beauty contest in the main story will lead to a failure in this quest. You can re-enter the ball to try again.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Pardon me, Miss Jorcastle. Lynna: Save it. You must feel so happy deep down! Magda: The Four Families remain their sovereign regardless of any changes in Finsel. For us declined nobles, it is a great honor to stand next to you and I will laugh out loud for this fortune even in my dream. You are so nice to me today to save me from embarrassment... I'll be grateful for the rest of my life... Lynna: You... You do have some adorable quality. Magda: Your dress is so pretty. May I ask which tailor should the credit go to? Lynna: This... The tailors working for my family are much better than those working on the street. Magda: Such great craftsmanship and smooth design... We small noble families simply can't afford this... Any of my dress is like a piece of rag in front of your gown... Lynna: It's just okay. Magda: Thank you so very much. Story Chat 3 Eliza: You are back? How was the ball? Did your gown make a hit? Magda: Actually... I met the lady of the Jorcastle family at the entrance of the Senate... Eliza: You didn't have a quarrel with her, did you? Magda: ... Eliza: ...My child... She started it? Magda: Hmm... Eliza: Quarrelling with her is the last thing you should do! Magda: I'm sorry... Eliza: What did she say? Magda: I grabbed an opportunity to fawn upon her... She said she would give me her regards next time. Eliza: Sounds like she's not mad at you... But I am not sure about that. Those nobles are very difficult to understand... The Ellenstein family has never deserved to be respectable. I just can't understand those first tier families in the Senate. They might be more merciful or more brutal... Never mind. Forget about it. Have some rest now. Magda: Mom... Eliza: Hmm? Magda: When we are officially back to the noble order... Can we... Eliza: No. You must keep your head low in front of her forever. Magda: ...I get it, mom. (Keep my head low forever...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2